Unidas por el Bien de Dos Idiotas Enamorados
by NeePulgaah-Chan
Summary: Mirajane y Lisanna estaban en la barra limpiando vasos, claro, hasta que la albina mayor descubrió que Lisanna insultaba a Natsu /- Lisanna, ¿Por qué lo insultas tanto? - Porque es un completo idiota, Mira-nee, no se de cuenta de que ama a Lucy y viceversa -/ Mirajane sonrió, acaso su hermanita pensaba igual que ella. * 100% NaLu *


_****_**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia es mía_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Único ~ ¡Mirajane y Lisanna! ¡Hermanas Unidas por el Bien de Dos Idiotas Enamorados! ~**_

Las hermanas Strauss estaban en la barra, haciendo sus labores de siempre. Mirajane tarareaba una canción, mientras que Lisanna estaba parada, parecía estar enojada, ya que estaba bufando e insultando a alguien cuya identidad era desconocida para Mirajane hasta el momento.

**-Nee~ Lisanna, ¿a quién estás insultando?-** dijo la albina mayor a su hermanita, quien volteó rápidamente sin saber que responder, Mirajane la miró con una sonrisa, presionándola a hablar

**-A… Natsu-** contestó Lisanna, un poco sonrojada, mientras desviaba la vista hacia un lado, ya que Natsu no estaba en el gremio aún

**-Hoo~ ¿Y a qué viene eso?-** preguntó con una sonrisa pícara

**-A que es un completo idiota-** respondió Lisanna, enojadísima

**-¿Qué? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Mi hermana menor, Lisanna, insultando a Natsu Dragneel?- **molestó Mirajane, que recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de su hermana, Mira se asustó **-¿Por qué lo insultas?-** preguntó curiosa, tratando de cambiar el tema **-¿Qué hizo ahora?-**

**-Es tan condenadamente idiota que no se da cuenta de que le gusta Lucy, y viceversa- **respondió cruzándose los brazos, tomando completamente por sorpresa a Mirajane

_¿Acaso su hermanita pensaba lo mismo que ella?_

**-Nee~ Lisanna-** le llamó, la pequeña albina la miró **–¿Qué te parece juntar a dos idiotas enamorados?-** propuso con una sonrisa sádica, estaba tramando algo; Lisanna pareció meditar un momento

**-Habla-** dijo, imitando la sonrisa de Mirajane

_Que Lisanna y Mirajane Strauss se unieran para algo, solo significaba que algunos tendrían problemas_

_En este caso, los dos idiotas enamorados, Natsu y Lucy_

_**~ En el Otro Lado del Gremio ~**_

Lucy y Levy estaban sentadas tranquilamente, mientras leían unos libros. Cada una tenía dos pilas a cada uno de sus lados; una de los que ya habían terminado y otra con los que les faltaban por leer.

**-Lucy-chan-** dijo una voz dulce y cantarina tras la pared que tenía delante, mejor conocida como libro

**-Buenos días, Lisanna-** saludó Lucy sonriéndole a Lisanna

**-¿Puedes acompañarme?-** dijo la albina, sonriente

**-Claro-** dijo la rubia, dejando el libro a un lado, cerciorándose de que había marcado la página

La rubia le avisó a Levy que se marcharía, cosa que la peliazul aceptó sonriente. Lisanna guio a Lucy hacia la bodega detrás de la barra, que casualmente estaba muy oscuro. Lucy encendió la luz y se sintió amordazada por un pañuelo

**-Lo siento Lucy-chan, esto es por tu bien meramente emocional-** dijo Lisanna, mientras sonreía de manera traviesa

**-Mnph-** recibió como respuesta por parte de Lucy, lo que provocó que Lisanna se riera divertida

**-No te preocupes, estarás bien-** dijo Mirajane, quien resultó ser la cómplice de Lisanna **–Cuando lleguemos al lugar donde te llevamos te voy a soltar, tú solo coopera-** Lucy suspiró, no podía contra Mirajane ni aunque quisiera **–Lisanna, comencemos- **la pequeña Strauss asintió decidida

Mirajane usó su Take Over y comenzó a actuar como demente, pero con mucho cuidado de no dañar a Lucy o al gremio.

Los que estaban afuera de la pequeña bodega solo vieron como un cuerpo salía disparado de adentro, e intentaba ponerse de pie con dificultad. Bickslow se acercó a ayudar a Lisanna a levantarse; ya que el proyectil había sido ella

_Claro que eso era una vil mentira, ya que utilizaron un poco del algodón de Aries para que Lisanna estuviese bien, cortesía de Lucy, que (obligada por Mirajane) estaba cooperando_

Mirajane salió corriendo con Lucy a cuestas. Lisanna se puso de pie con la ayuda de Bickslow, y se puso a gritar como loca

**-¡Mira-nee enloqueció! ¡Que alguien la detenga!-** gritó, para caer al suelo

Nadie pudo detener a Mirajane, su velocidad era demasiada como para que alguien lograse detenerla.

Mirajane y Lucy salieron del gremio, siendo observadas por Natsu y Happy, quienes estaban por llegar a Fairy Tail. Ambos corrieron desesperadamente hasta divisar la edificación.

Entraron y vieron a Bickslow curando una pequeña herida en la pierna de Lisanna

-¿¡Qué pasó aquí!?- gritó Natsu, asustado

**-Natsu-** dijo Lisanna, fingiendo que comenzaba a llorar **–M…Mira-nee enloqueció y se llevó a Lucy- **dijo, mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos **–No pude hacer nada-** sentenció, mientras sollozaba

**-Qué…-** dijo Natsu, impresionado

Natsu dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, siguiendo el aroma de Mirajane y de Lucy

Lisanna paró con su teatro y sacó una sonrisa traviesa (y un tanto macabra) impresionando a todo el gremio

**-Lisanna-** preguntó Bickslow, haciendo que Lisanna sonriera aún más **-¿Qué planean?- **

**-Todo esto es por el bien de dos idiotas enamorados-** dijo la albina, provocando sonrisas en todo el lugar **-¿Quieren ayudarnos?-** preguntó, recibiendo muchos _"Si"_ de respuesta

**-Bien… Maestro-** Makarov miró divertido la cara de la albina **–Puede transportarnos a…**

(N/A: Se dice que Makarov conoce muchas magias)

_**~ Y Mientras Tanto, con Mirajane y Lucy ~**_

Mirajane estaba sin utilizar su Take Over, y con esa tiernísima sonrisa característica estaba atando a Lucy a un tablero (N/A: Como esos que usan los magos para lanzar cuchillos)

**-¿Te aprieta mucho?-** preguntó la albina mientras ataba una de las muñecas de la rubia al tablero

**-No-** respondió Lucy, haciendo que Mirajane sonriera aún más

**-Lisanna ya te dijo que esto es por tu bien meramente emocional-** sentenció la albina, haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en la cara de la rubia

**-Mira-nee-** se escuchó la voz cantarina de Lisanna a sus espaldas, cosa que le extrañó a ambas

**-Lisanna-** dijo Mirajane, impresionada **-¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto?-** preguntó, la pequeña albina sonrió

**-Conseguí ayuda-** dijo, su sonrisa ya se hacía un tanto macabra

**-¿Ayuda?-** preguntó Lucy

Todos los que habían decidido cooperar aparecieron de entre las sombras de la cueva en la que se encontraban. Levy, Jet, Droy, Romeo, Wendy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Elfman, Macao, Wakaba, el maestro, hasta Gajeel estaba ahí.

**-Bien hecho, Lisanna-** dijo Mirajane, mientras abrazaba a su hermana

**-Gracias, Mira-nee-** respondió Lisanna

**-Bien, Droy, ¿podrías por favor atar a Lucy? Sin hacerle daño por supuesto-** dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa, acompañada de un aura aterradora

**-Cl…Claro-** dijo el gordito de Droy, mientras utilizaba su magia para atar a Lucy al famoso tablero

**-Reedus-** llamó Mirajane, el hombre solo la miró **-¿Podrías maquillarla para que parezca que ha sido torturada?-** Reedus asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro **–Erza, ¿tu magia puede usarse en otra persona que no seas tú?-** la sonrisa en la cara de Mirajane era realmente siniestra, Erza asintió con su cabeza

Mirajane se acercó a Erza y susurró un par de cosas en su oído. Lucy se asustó al percatarse que Erza se había sonrojado; eso solo quería decir cosas malas.

**-¡Re-equipar!-** gritó, la ropa de Lucy se esfumó

Le puso un traje de maid bastante provocativo, al punto de que con suerte y la cubría.

**-¡Erza!-** gritó Lucy ya al borde de la histeria

**-Lo siento Lucy, todo esto es por tu bien meramente emocional-** dijo Erza sonrojada, mientras se apartaba y caminaba hacia otro lugar

_**~ Y Mientras Tanto, en Algún Lugar de Magnolia ~**_

Natsu corría de un lugar a otro, siguiendo el peculiar aroma a vainillas de Lucy. Ese aroma que tanto le gustaba al Dragon Slayer, tan dulce, tan adictivo, tan propio de su rubia.

_Estaba tan enamorado de Lucy Hearthphilia, que sin dudarlo daría su vida por ella_

Siguió el rastro de su perfume por toda Magnolia, hasta que llegó a una cueva a las afueras del pueblo. Sin dudarlo entró, y vio a Lucy inconsciente, atada a un tablero.

_Decir que se le rompió el corazón, sería mentir_

Verla así, lo derrumbó. Sin dudarlo por un minuto, fue y la bajó del tablero. La abrazó a si mismo mientras lloraba, gritando su nombre.

**-Lucy, despierta-** dijo desesperado, intentando vanamente que la rubia se despertara

_No estaba herida ni nada por el estilo, pero si estaba maquillada y dormida profundamente gracias a la magia de Levy_

**-Lucy, despierta-** dijo enterrado en su cuello, sin saber qué hacer **–Lucy, reacciona-** dijo en un susurro, ya sin esperanzas **–Lucy, no me dejes-**

Quienes estaban observando quedaron anonadados al escuchar lo último. De alguna forma (y en un lenguaje extraño) Levy hizo que Lucy se despertara.

**-N…Natsu-** dijo la rubia, provocando que Natsu se sorprendiera **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?-** murmuró la rubia, triste, mientras secaba las lágrimas en el rostro del pelirrosa

Ambos se pusieron de pie, esperando que Lucy estuviese al cien por ciento. Una vez que eso pasó, el aura de Lucy se volvió oscura.

**-Lucy, ¿qué pasa?-** preguntó Natsu asustado

Lucy simplemente lo ignoró. Caminó hacia atrás de una piedra gigante, entrando por el lado derecho, y la sorpresa que se llevó Natsu fue al ver que por el lado izquierdo de dicha roca aparecía casi todo el gremio.

**-Lisanna, Mirajane, Hielito, Hierrito, Levy, Jet, Droy, ¿Wendy?, ¡Macao!, ¿Wakaba?, Reedus, ¿Viejo? (**Makarov**), ¿¡Erza!? oh Dios, ¡Happy! ¡Maldito gato traicionero!-** gritó Natsu igual de enfadado que la rubia **-¿¡Qué mierda están haciendo aquí!?-**

**-Mira-nee…-** dijo Lisanna asustada **–Ex…Explícale tú-** susurró escondiéndose tras su hermana

**-Natsu-** dijo Mirajane con voz tierna pero a la vez fuerte **–Todo esto es por el bien de dos idiotas enamorados-** dijo con una tierna sonrisa

**-¿Dos idiotas enamorados? ¿De qué estás hablando?-** preguntó el pelirrosa, sin entender a lo que la albina se refería

**-De ti y de Lucy, tonta flamita-** dijo Gray, haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara

Natsu miró a Lucy y la rubia se sonrojó. Desvió la vista avergonzada y le dijo a Erza que le pusiera su ropa. Los demás miembros de Fairy Tail se fueron, dejándolos a solas. Muy a escondidas, Mirajane le dijo a Gray que congelara la cueva para crear un lugar romántico.

**-Lucy/Natsu-** dijeron ambos al unísono, para luego reír un poco **–Tú primero- **dijo Lucy, haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara mucho

**-Lucy yo… Realmente me asusté-** dijo, sonrojado, pero serio, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la rubia **–Pensé que te perdería-** aclaró, haciendo que los ojos de la rubia se iluminaran por un momento **–Realmente yo…-** dijo mientras se acercaba decididamente a la rubia –**Pensé que no podría verte más, o tocarte una vez más-** declaró mientras abrazaba la cintura de Lucy y apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de ella **–Es irónico, gracias a lo que acaba de pasar ya no me apena decirte que te amo-** dijo tras una pequeña risilla

**-¿Q…Qué dijiste?-** dijo la rubia con sus ojos bien abiertos y soltando lágrimas

_No de tristeza, sino que de la enorme felicidad que sentía en el momento_

**-Que te amo, más que a mi propia vida-** dijo con una sonrisa cuando se hubo separado de Lucy

Lucy solo se lanzó hacia él y lo besó, eso, nada más. En ese momento no existía nadie más que ellos, ya que sabían que medio Fairy Tail los estaba espiando escondidos tras una piedra

**-¿Quieres ser mi novia Lucy?-** dijo Natsu una vez que se separaron

**-Claro que sí, Natsu-** respondió Lucy, besándolo otra vez

_**~ Años Después ~**_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

**-Y así fue como me convertí en la novia de tu padre, Layla-chan-** le dije a mi hija menor, mientras ella sonreía

**-Mamá-** dijo ella, su rubia cabellera estaba suelta, para mi pesar, detesto verla con el cabello en los ojos **–¿Eso quiere decir que en el gremio siempre han sido tan entrometidos?-** dijo entusiasmada

**-Siempre-** asentí, mientras ella reía

_Layla tiene 17 años, y lleva escuchando la misma historia durante 15; jamás se cansa de oírla_

_Y yo tampoco me canso de contársela_

_Porque, después de todo, es la historia de como mis amigo armaron todo un complot para emparejarme con el hombre que amo_

_Dicen que el dinero puede comprar todo, pero esas acciones de tus amigos, no tienen precio_

_**~ ¡Mirajane y Lisanna! ¡Hermanas Unidas por el Bien de Dos Idiotas Enamorados! ~**_

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

_****_**Ciaossu Minna-san~!**

**Me reporto con un OS Nalu :D la última frase parece sacada de un comercial de Master Card, pero sentí que era preciso ponerla :D**

**ñasfjlksjd SIEMPRE HE VISTO A LISANNA COMO UNA MINI-MIRAJANE QUE ES CAPAZ DE HACER HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE POR UNIR A LAS PAREJAS DEL GREMIO**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado, merezco reviews?**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~!**_


End file.
